parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot - Joshua Jones - Theme - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what should be put in Sonic the Hedgehog Meets the Thomas Bandicoot Trilogy, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Sonic (from Sonic) as Winnie the Pooh *Tails (from Sonic) as Piglet *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Tigger *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Eeyore *Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Ash Ketchum *Patrick Starfish (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Pikachu *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Misty *Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Brock *Dixie Kong (from Mario) as Togepi *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Skipper *Chris Griffin (from Family Guy) as Kowalski *Herbert (from Family Guy) as Private *Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy) as Rico *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Mario *Edd (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Luigi *Ed (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Yoshi *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Bowser Koopa *Robotnik Jr. (from Sonic) as Bowser Junior *Breezie (from Sonic) as Mistress Nine *Scratch (from Sonic) as Pyscho Red *Grounder (from Sonic) as Pyscho Black *King K. Rool (from Donkey Kong) as Pyscho Blue *Lee (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Pyscho Yellow *Marie (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Pyscho Pink *Hooded Claw (from Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Pyscho Silver *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races) as Professor Ratigan *Muttley (from Wacky Races) as Fidget *May (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Jessie *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as James *Dark Rayman (from Rayman) as Meowth *Oliver the Vast (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dr. Facilier *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Grand Duke of Owls *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rasputin *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Zig-Zag (The Thomas Characters as The Crash Bandicoot) *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot - (Both the main females) *James as Crunch Bandicoot - (Both vain and father figures of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Edward as Aku Aku - (Both guardians of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Percy as Polar - (Both small and smart) *Duck as Pura - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Diesel 10 as Dr. Neo Cortex - (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Dr. Nitrus Brio - (Both work with Diesel 10 and Dr. Neo Cortex) *Henry as Tiny Tiger - (Both strong and tuff) *Oliver as Dingodile - (Both Western) *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy - (Both devious) *Duncan as Dr N Gin *Rosie as Nina Cortex *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Uka Uka *Devious Diesel as Papu Papu - (Both devious) *Dennis as Ripper Roo *George as Koala Kong *Scruffey as Rilla Roo *Zebedee and Zak (from TUGS) as Komodo Bros *The Pirates (from TUGS) as The Evil Twins *The Spiteful Breakvan as Pinstripe Potoroo *Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Elementals *Smudger as Nitrous Oxide - (Both wear green and evil) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Bearminator *Puffa (from TUGS) as Von Clutch *Molly as Pasadena Opossum - (Both wise and kind) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot - (Both beautiful) *Zorran (from TUGS) as Willie Wumpa Cheakes *Stanley as Farmer Ernest *Toad as Penta Panguin *Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Glizzard Lips *Boomer (from TUGS) as Rusty Walrus *Robo-Tug (from Theodore Tugboat) as Emperor Velo 27 *R Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as N Trance *Stepney as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Evil Belle as Madame Amberly *Harold as Dr N Cortex's N Hovering Balloon (Both Fly In The Air) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Krunk *Warrior (from TUGS) as Nash *Whiff and Hercules (from TUGS) as Norm Bros *Snorri (from TUGS) as Geary *Ten Cents and Sunshine (from TUGS) as Zem and Zam *Bill as Park Drone 1 *Ben as Park Drone 2 *Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Evil Crash AKA Nega Crash *Evil Oliver (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Real Velo *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dr N Cortex's Mother *Theodore Tugboat (from Thedore Tugboat) as Spyro The Dragon *Lady, Belle, Lillie Lighthouse, Lillie Lightship, Sally Seaplane, Carla, Pugwash, Rebecca, Emily, Julia, Foduck, Digby, Kulu, Olympia, Brunswick, Northumberland, Nautilus, Chester, Guysborough, Phillip, Filmore, Jennifer, Queen Stephanie, Lucy, Owan, Bayswater, Barrington, Donald Dock, Shelburne, Canso Colossus, Dorothy, Kingston, Scally, Kamel, Petra, Kirby, Cumberland, Haliburton, Pearl, Gloria Cornwallis, Sigrid, Bonnavista, Stewiacke, Gregor, Freda, Cocomagh, Inverness, Truro, Chimey, Tex, Seabright, Lilly, Margaree Pride, Benjamin Bridge, Louis, Henry Eben, Clayton, Caroquette, Fundy, Margaret, Catherine, Isabel, Bedford, Jasper, Bingham, Igloo, Millie, The Flat Eyed Coast Guard Ship, Shediac, Annapolis, Blandford, Dartmouth, Shamus, Sea Rouge, and Grampus (from TUGS and TT) as Velo's Minions *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Carbon Crash Bandicoot *Evil Emily (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Evil Coco Bandicoot *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mechabandicoot *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tikimon *and more Lyrics *Chorus: Some people live in the country, Some people live in the city of town, Some people live at the top of the tower, Some people live much nearer the ground, Some people work in an office, some people like to work outdoors, some people work in a great big building, some people work on a factory floor, but Joshua Jones, can work wherever he goes, down by the waterside, or any place the water goes, but Joshua Jones, can live wherever he goes, his boat will take him, to all the nicest places he knows, la la la la la, 'cus that's the life he knows, la la la la la, 'cus that's the life he knows, but Joshua Jones, can work wherever he goes, down by the waterside, or any place the water goes, but Joshua Jones, can live wherever he goes, his boat will take him, to all the nicest places he knows, la la la la la, 'cus that's the life he knows, la la la la la, 'cus that's the life he knows, la la la la la, 'cus that's the life he knows, la la la la la, 'cus that's the life he knows. Category:UbiSoftFan94